Talk:Doug-103
:But a Katana serves no military purpose other than for show, and making you a larger target than you already are. -_- -- Sergeant Major Arnold Lewis, UNSC Naval Special Warfare Development Group[COM] 15:47, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Stel, the pink looks awful in your sig. lol. All right, calm down people. Stel, they (AJ and 501) meant no offense; they merely stated that Katanas are highly impractical in modern combat, even moreso in the halo universe. They only wanted to help. If you thought they did this in an offensive manner, then I apologize on their behalf, though I personally saw nothing wrong with their comments. Oh, and also; not to sound annoying or anything, but they say that a laugh once in a while is good for you. If you still feel like you're in a bad mood, try not to take it out on everyone else. Just saying. Good luck with the article :) Probably welcoming myself to the half an hour latetr club but, the katana could be more of a show of office like the japs in WW2, granted they did not use full size blades but hey your a spartan. As for mixed armor SPARTAN's have access to numerable upgrades and as long as it fits with the roll at hand they could have whatever was available, I understand that it would be extreamly odd but not worthy of NCF just because it annoys you 501. Personaly I think the term NCF is thrown around far to much just because someone does not like the sound of something you wrote (if you looked at my page when i first started it WAS NCF so i deserved it but looking around the site some things could just be tweeked). A bit of advise i picked up from ONI as long as its not rediculous and you have a valid reason why then you should be ok. (Achillies Reborn (talk) 14:10, April 25, 2013 (UTC)) Uh...sorry to rain on your parade, but you do realize you're a few years late, yeah? lol no parade haha I did acknowledge I was late to the conversation didn't realize I was that late though. Just sticking up for you Stel. I will keep my nose out lol (Achillies Reborn (talk) 16:05, May 1, 2013 (UTC)) When I saw it I had to post about it "Many Unggoy fear this image, for one day, it comes for them. For Doug, it's Tuesday." I think the biggest thing to take away from this quote is that an actual human being wrote it. A living, breathing person sat down at their computer, typed this up, and then thought it was a good idea to post. Startling. Spectacular. Sensational. Spine-tingling. You sir, have outdone countless other authors with this singular quote. Definitely a "good article". Also, I will be the first to ask (of the many users chomping at the bit) if I can be the one to write the fan-fan-fiction of how this picture of in-game Halo Reach campaign moment was distributed to an entire covenant race. Thanks! -KidVegeta (talk) The sarcasm's delicious, thanks for asking. Now, weren't you going to do something useful and actually provide feedback? I'm very much inclined to agree with Kestrl rather than either of you two. It's not clever - it's a casual jest and humourous, but I wouldn't consider it particularly smart or complex of a joke. Now if there were some actual, legit feedback, I'd be happy... Embrace the Huge Jacked Man, for he is our lord and saviour. And destroyer of Grunts. I should find something a little less serious for him, no? For what it's worth, I think the quote is hilarious in that it's so lame, which is why I brought it up. The article is mostly written professionally, but that quote really stuck out as being more elementary and childish. If you don't want to change it, you don't have to. It's just my humble suggestion that you replace it with something more engaging. Take my feedback how you will. -KidVegeta (talk) The Huge Jacked Man Funny thing that you do mention that, because he's quite a personable guy. I remember the bloopers to the Van Helsing movie containing some pretty good giggles. Oh, by the way, KidVegeta? Nobody believes you. At all. Seriously, mate, if you wanted to troll just a bit harder, perhaps you should just drop the sarcasm and tell everyone you want to taste their tears and anger, hm? Not entirely unintended. While Doug is indeed rather jovial and sarcastic, there are some things that do and have happened that make him a little moodier. When I'm gonna finish off one of my short stories, I'll be certain to show that gloomier aspect of his personality. I guess you could all say it's a... Huge act, man? Uh, nope. I just made it up on the spot. New Jackman